Fluch der Karibik 2 - DVD Schatzsuche
Das von Hasbro 2006 herausgebrachte Gesellschaftsspiel Fluch der Karibik 2 - DVD Schatzsuche greift die Schauplätze des Films Fluch der Karibik 2 sowie den Fluch des Schwarzen Mals auf. Es handelt sich um ein kombiniertes Brett- und interaktives DVD-Spiel. Spielmaterial * Spielmatte * 4 Schiffe in verschiedenen Farben * 4 Schatzsuchekarten (Aufgabenkarten) * 30 Glückskarten * 25 Beutekarten Gold, davon 1 x schwarzer Fleck * 25 Beutekarten Silber, davon 1 x schwarzer Fleck * 25 Beutekarten Rum, davon 1 x schwarzer Fleck * 1 schwarzer Würfel (Bewegungswürfel) * 1 roter Würfel (Angriffswürfel) * 1 blauer Würfel (Verteidigungswürfel) * 1 DVD Zusätzlich erforderlich: Fernseher mit Fernbedienung oder PC/Laptop Auf der DVD abrufbar: Akustische, mit erläuternden Bildern unterlegte Spielregelansage (Sprecher: Martin Umbach – bekannt als deutsche Stimme von Captain Hector Barbossa), die hinterlegten Bildsequenzen greifen Szenen aus den ersten beiden Filmen auf. * Koordinatenmenü * Schaltfläche Passatwind * Schaltfläche Nebel Spiel für 2 – 4 Spieler, geeignet ab 8 Jahren Ziel Ziel des Spiels ist es, einen von vier verschiedenen Schätzen zu sammeln und an den Ort zu bringen, der erst bekanntgegeben wird, wenn der Schatz in der geforderten Größe zusammengesucht oder gekapert wurde. Als Startkapital erhält jeder Spieler 3 Beutekarten (1 x Gold, 1 x Silber, 1 x Rum), 1 Glückskarte und 1 Schatzsuchekarte, die seine Aufgabe enthält. Um diese Aufgabe zu lösen, besucht der Spieler mit seinem Schiff die unterschiedlichen Inseln auf der Spielmatte, die am Rand mit Koordinaten versehen ist. Zugmöglichkeiten Die Spieler starten in den Heimathäfen, die an den vier Ecken der Spielmatte sind. Zur Bewegung der Schiffe dient der schwarze Bewegungswürfel. Gezogen wird vorwärts, rückwärts oder seitwärts auf angrenzende Felder, jedoch nicht diagonal und auch nicht denselben Weg zurück. Das Ankunftsfeld muss ein anderes sein als das Startfeld des Wurfs. Felder, die Land darstellen, können mit dem Schiff nicht belegt werden. Der Spieler kann die volle gewürfelte Anzahl der Felder weiterziehen, kann aber auch weniger weit ziehen, wenn dies seinem Ziel besser entspricht. Passatwind Der Bewegungswürfel zeigt der neben den Ziffern 1 – 5 statt der Ziffer 6 eine Windrose, die das Symbol für Passatwind ist. Der Passatwind beschleunigt die Reise. Wirft der Spieler dieses Symbol, wird auf der DVD das Passatwindfeld angeklickt. Captain Barbossa teilt mit, wie viele Felder es weiter geht. Es können 8 – 12 Felder sein. Auch hier gilt, dass der Spieler diese Anzahl nutzen kann, aber nicht muss. Nebelfelder Führt der Kurs das Schiff auf ein Nebelfeld, muss angehalten werden, der restliche Zug verfällt. Das kann dazu verführen, den Nebel umschiffen zu wollen, wenn die Anzahl der gewürfelten Felder dazu ausreicht, doch der Nebel hält Überraschungen bereit – im positiven wie im negativen Sinn. Auf der DVD ist die Schaltfläche „Nebel“ anzuklicken, um zu erfahren, was der Nebel bereithält. Es kann sein, dass zusätzliche Beute an Bord kommt, aber auch, dass man sich ausgesetzt auf der Rumschmugglerinsel wiederfindet oder dass man 2 Beutekarten abgeben muss oder – wenn nicht genug Beute zum Abgeben vorhanden ist – zum Heimathafen zurückkehren muss. Meeresfelder Landet das Schiff auf einem Meeresfeld, kann der Spieler die Koordinaten auf der DVD prüfen. Auch hier sind vielleicht Schätze zu finden, es kann aber auch sein, dass nichts Außergewöhnliches hinter den Koordinaten ist. Inseln Auf der Spielmatte sind die Inseln * Isla Cruces (Koordinaten 10:35) * Handelsposten (20:55) * Tortuga (40:85) * Pantano River (50:15) * Port Royal (60:45) Auf Port Royal befindet sich zusätzlich das Gefängnis. * Isla de Muerta (80:25) * Cannibal Island (70:75) * Insel der Rumschmuggler (90:45) Die Inseln können nur im Hafenfeld erreicht werden. Hafenfeld Abgesehen von der Insel der Rumschmuggler hat jede Insel ein Feld mit einem Anker. Hier kann der Spieler vor Anker gehen, die Insel besuchen und die für diese Insel spezifische Aufgabe erfüllen. Dazu wird der Inselcode in die Koordinatenfelder der DVD eingegeben. Inselaufgaben * Handelsposten: Der Spieler, der am Handelsposten anlegt, fragt einen der Mitspieler, ob er handeln will. Die Handelspartner können bis zu 2 Beutekarten tauschen. Der Handelspartner muss nicht selbst am Handelsposten sein; er kann mit seinem Schiff ganz woanders sein. * Port Royal: Hier sind Schützenkünste gefragt. Im Fort Charles befinden sich vier verschlossene Truhen. Der Spieler hat einen Schuss, also sollte man sich gut überlegen, auf welche der Truhen man schießt. Es kann fette Beute bedeuten, aber die Truhe kann auch leer sein. Zum Schießen wird mit den Pfeiltasten der Fernbedienung oder auf der Tastatur gezielt, mit Enter abgedrückt. * Tortuga: Gute Augen und schnelle Auffassungsgabe sind hier vonnöten. Drei Karten – eine Beutekarte, eine Glückskarte und eine Gefängniskarte – liegen offen vor dem Spieler. Sie werden umgedreht und gemischt. Mithilfe der Pfeiltasten sucht der Spieler die gewünschte Karte und deckt mit Enter auf. Endet das Spiel mit Glück oder Knast? * Isla de Muerta: Hier ist das Aztekengold-Rätsel zu lösen, um sich von einem Fluch zu befreien. Die DVD führt den Spieler in die Schatzhöhle der Isla de Muerta. In den aufgetürmten Schätzen findet sich eines der verfluchten Medaillons, das gefunden werden muss, bevor die Zeit abläuft. Das Medaillon wird mit den Pfeiltasten angesteuert, mit Enter gegriffen. Fang an, zu beten … * Cannibal Island: Bon Appetit … Wer hier landet, schwebt in der Gefahr, im Kochtopf der Kannibalen zu landen. Wenn die Trommeln verstummen, bevor die Beute gemacht ist, ist der Bratspieß das Ruhebett. Um die Aufgabe zu lösen, werden alle drei Würfel benötigt. Enter drücken, um die Trommeln zu starten und die Ansage zu hören, was gewürfelt werden muss. Nach dem Würfeln per Taste bestätigen, ob gewonnen oder verloren wurde. * Isla Cruces: Wer diese Insel aufsucht, findet die Truhe des Toten Mannes. Drei Schlüssel stehen zur Auswahl, über denen eine Zahl steht. Captain Barbossa gibt einen Hinweis, aus dem zu erfahren ist, welcher Schlüssel passt. Danach mit den Pfeiltasten den Schlüssel auswählen und das Glück versuchen. Enter drücken. Wenn sich die Truhe öffnet, gehört dem Spieler alles, was drin ist. * Pantano River: Weshalb sucht man Pantano River auf`? Natürlich, um sich von Tia Dalma Hilfe zu holen. Sie bietet ein Krabbenzangendrehspiel, um die Zukunft zu erfahren. Krabbenzange starten. Wenn sie stehen bleibt, enthüllt Tia Dalma das Schicksal. Piratengefecht Nimm, was du kriegen kannst – und gib nichts wieder her! Diese Piratenweisheit gilt natürlich auch für dieses Spiel. Piraten schippern nicht nur einfach über die Meere. Schiffe, die maximal ein Feld entfernt sind (einschließlich diagonal), dürfen angegriffen werden. Wer angreift, erklärt, gegen wen er kämpfen will und nimmt den roten Angriffswürfel. Der Angegriffene nimmt den blauen Verteidigungswürfel. Beide spielen eine Glückskarte verdeckt aus und würfeln gleichzeitig. Die geworfene Zahl wird zu den Punkten der Glückskarte addiert. Bei Gleichstand ist es unentschieden, es geschieht nichts. Wer die höhere Punktzahl hat, gewinnt. Der Verlierer hält dem Sieger seine Karten verdeckt hin. Gewinnt der Angreifer, darf er 3 Beutekarten ziehen, gewinnt der Verteidiger, darf er 1 Beutekarte ziehen. Die ausgespielten Glückskarten werden unter den Stapel gesteckt. Nicht möglich ist ein Kampf, wenn einer der beiden Duellanten * im Hafen liegt * am Handelsposten liegt * im Gefängnis sitzt oder * auf der Rumschmugglerinsel ausgesetzt ist. Fallen und Flüche Der schwarze Fleck Nicht alle Beutekarten enthalten wirklich einen Schatz. Je eine der drei Arten – Gold, Silber, Rum – verpasst dem Spieler den schwarzen Fleck. Wer diese Karte zieht oder als Startkapital erhält, muss sehen, dass er sie loswird, bevor die Beute zum Fundort X gebracht wird. Es gibt vier Möglichkeiten, den Fluch zu brechen: * Man spielt eine „Befreie dich vom schwarzen Fleck“-Glückskarte aus. Die Karte wird unter den Glückskartenstapel zurückgesteckt, die Fluchkarte unter den entsprechenden Beutestapel. * Rückkehr in den Heimathafen; die Karte wird unter den Beutestapel gesteckt. * Jemand anderem die Karte im Zuge eines Gefechts unterjubeln. * Wenn im Zuge eines Ereignisses (Nebelfeld, Seefeld, Gefängnis, ausgesetzt auf der Rumschmugglerinsel) Beute eingefordert wird, die unter den Stapel zu stecken ist. Gefängnis Hinter den Codes kann sich die Weisung: „Gehe in das Gefängnis!“, verbergen. Wer im Gefängnis landet, hat folgende Möglichkeiten, dort wieder herauszukommen, wenn er das nächste Mal an der Reihe ist: * Eine Glückskarte „Königliche Begnadigung“ oder „Flucht aus dem Gefängnis“ ausspielen, die unter den Kartenstapel gesteckt wird; * Eine ungerade Zahl würfeln. Danach kann die entsprechende Anzahl von Feldern gezogen werden; * Einen Wachposten bestechen: Eine Beutekarte unter den entsprechenden Stapel stecken. * Man wird rausgeworfen, wenn ein anderer Spieler ins Gefängnis gesteckt wird. In dem Fall stellt man das Schiff auf ein angrenzendes Meeresfeld Ausgesetzt! Ebenso kann hinter den abgefragten Codes eine ganz gemeine Meuterei stecken, nach der sich der Spieler auf der Insel der Rumschmuggler ausgesetzt wiederfindet. Auch hier gibt es Möglichkeiten, sich beim nächsten Zug davonzustehlen: * Man hat eine Glückskarte „Fluch von der Insel der Rumschmuggler“: Sie wird ausgespielt und unter den Stapel gesteckt. * Eine ungerade Zahl würfeln und die entsprechende Anzahl der Felder weiterziehen * Ein anderer Spieler wird ausgesetzt. Das Schiff wird in ein angrenzendes Meeresfeld gestellt. Spielende: Wer seinen Schatz aufgabengemäß zusammengeplündert hat und eventuelle Fluchkarten „Der schwarze Fleck“ losgeworden ist, muss ihn zum Fundort X bringen. Dazu wird auf der DVD Das Kreuz markiert den Fundort aufgerufen. Entsprechend der Anweisung würfelt der Spieler und zieht in Richtung des Fundortes weiter. Wer den Fundort mit mindestens der Beute erreicht, die die Aufgabenkarte vorgibt, hat das Spiel gewonnen. Verliert er jedoch unterwegs so viel Beute, dass die Vorgabe unterschritten wird, muss den Schatz wieder aufbauen und ein neues Ziel anfordern. Variante ohne DVD Wer das Spiel ohne die DVD spielen will, weil nicht überall Laptop, PC oder Fernseher mit DVD-Player zur Verfügung stehen, benötigt etwas Geduld, Zeit, dünne Pappe, Papier, Schere/Bastelmesser, Kleber, Bastelgeschick, einen Computer und einen Drucker. Technische Vorbereitung: Es ist empfehlenswert, sich folgende Schriftarten zu installieren, um im Stil von Pirates of the Caribbean zu bleiben: Black Chancery, Caribbean, Caribbean Island, Caribbean Treasure, Pieces of Eight. Dann im PC eine Word-Datei mit 8 Textfeldern in der Größe 8,5 x 5,5 cm erstellen (das entspricht der Größe der Glücks- und Beutekarten) und als „Grundblatt“ speichern. In diese Felder werden später die abgehörten Informationen der DVD und die jeweiligen Rückseiten geschrieben und als neue Dateien gespeichert. Mit den oben genannten Schriftarten und den in Microsoft Office angebotenen Farbfüllungen für Textfelder, sind die Möglichkeiten sehr vielfältig. Ereigniskarten Als nächstes müssen die Ereignisse der einzelnen Felder abgehört und notiert werden. Das nimmt einige Zeit in Anspruch, da ein Zufallsgenerator für ein und dasselbe Feld zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten unterschiedliche Ereignisse ausgibt. Es empfiehlt sich, Meeresfelder, Nebelfelder, Fundorte und Passatwind getrennt zu erfassen. Wenn der Drucker ordentlich arbeitet und die Felder auf der Vorder- und Rückseite tatsächlich an dieselbe Stelle des Blattes druckt, kann der Karton beidseitig bedruckt werden. Ist der Drucker nicht dazu zu bewegen, die Felder derart passend zu drucken, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten, die Rückseiten so herzustellen, dass sie für jede Karte gleich aussehen: 1. Vorder- und Rückseite auf getrennten weißen Kartonbögen drucken und die Bögen mit den weißen Seiten so aufeinander kleben, dass die Felder übereinstimmen. Trocknen lassen und mit einem Bastelmesser und einem möglichst unempfindlichen Lineal ausschneiden. 2. Für die Rückseiten jeweils eine bestimmte, möglichst klein und gleichmäßig gemusterte Bastelpappe verwenden und den Druckkarton der Vorderseiten mit der unbedruckten Seite auf den Bastelkarton kleben, trocknen lassen und ausschneiden. Gefängnis/Rumschmugglerinsel Eine Datei bekommt die Anweisungen gemäß den Spielregeln, eine zweite (oder eine zweite Seite derselben Datei, die gesondert gedruckt wird) den Hinweis „Gefängniskassiber“ und „Flaschenpost“. Der Text benötigt mehr Platz und ergibt Karten in der Größe 16,5 x 10 cm. Die Rückseitenhinweise sollten tunlichst so platziert werden, dass sie etwa in der Mitte der Rückseite der jeweiligen Anweisungen stehen. Dafür genügt ein weißer Druckkarton, der beidseitig bedruckt wird. Die Inselaufgaben entfallen in dieser Variante, da die Spiele relativ viel Aufwand erfordern, um sie ohne die DVD zu gestalten. Wer es dennoch probieren möchte, versuche sich daran … Kategorie:Gesellschaftsspiele Kategorie:Spiel